Various forms of drum beaters have been heretofore designed, but most have not been constructed in a manner whereby a beater ball may be firmly but removably supported from the associated end of its elongated support bar through the utilization of relatively simple structural features which may be mass produced at a low cost. Examples of previously known drum beater constructions are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,209,804, 1,496,456, 2,586,163, 2,800,828, 3,151,518 and 3,316,792.